Reunion
Reunion is the twenty-third chapter of Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. Synopsis Nate and Elena look for the secret entrance to Shambhala. Walkthrough As soon as the level begins, take cover behind the railing to either the left or right and target both ahead, as well as on the upper level. If you run out of ammo, push forward to a box just ahead where you can find more—but watch out for a rocket-launching baddie on either side of the room and take them down. Once things quiet down, climb the staircase on the right, kill the enemy at the top, and take cover behind the railing to target more enemies that enter from a doorway on the other side. With the room cleared, follow the upper walkway to the far door and continue through a few rooms—just be ready for an enemy to try and ambush you around one of the corners. Proceed up the staircase where you'll watch a cutscene where Schäfer dies. After meeting with Schäfer, jump from the edge of the walkway, across a series of platforms, to a rope in the center of the room. Treasure: Tibetan Ritual Vase Having grabbed onto the rope, swing into a column on the left for a treasure.Swing from the rope to a walkway on the right and follow that outside. Once outside, leap to the nearby rooftop and take cover behind the raised section, so you can target a few enemies just ahead. After killing the enemies, drop off the right edge of the rooftop (by the right-most window) to a walkway below. As you turn the corner, take down an enemy atop the ladder ahead before climbing up. Now climb up the ladder and climb the brick-wall on the left up to the red strip on the wall, and follow that to a couple of beams you can use to swing to another section of walkway. From there, leap to a roof below. After landing on the lower roof, you'll spot some enemies shooting at something—if you have a grenade, toss it between them to quickly murder them all. If not, shoot them. Once they're down, drop to ground level and seek cover behind the low wall adjacent to the central staircase. Remain here and target the inbound enemies, including a rocket-launcher on the left ledge ahead. If the enemies get too close for comfort, try retreating around the backside of the staircase. Once you've cleared the area, climb the stairs ahead to a door on the right that you can open. Through the door, you'll wind up in an area with two heavily armored baddies toting mini-guns. Luckily, there are some rocket launchers nearby that'll make short work of them. Start off by climbing the ladder just right of the entrance—at the top, continue onto the walkway to the right, then leap to the walkway below, where you'll find a rocket launcher resting against the left wall. Now use it to take down the two patrolling baddies below—it takes two rockets a piece. While you're doing this, another normal baddie may attack from a room to your right—take him down when you get a chance. You can also jump over to that location to find additional rockets at the top of the stairs, should you need them. With the two minigun guys down, more enemies will flood in. A low wall at the top of the staircase provides great cover while you target them. You may also want to grab a nearby minigun to wipe them all out quickly. Once you've completely cleared the area, you'll have to make your way to an open window, just above the staircase. To get there, reclimb the ladder at the entrance to the upper walkway, then cross the gap using the red bricks on the right. Once across, you'll find a walkway on the left that leads right to the window, allowing you inside. Treasure: Ancient Sword Guard After climbing through the open window, look for a shiny spot on the ceiling of that room you can shoot down for a treasure.Inside the building, drop to the lower level and continue up another staircase leading to an awning outside. Climb the bricks to you left to a red wooden beam you can sidle along to a walkway. Treasure: Tibetan Coral Earring Shorty after the sequence where you spot the guards running below, drop to an awning below. Now look at the floor of the awning above you to find a shiny spot you can shoot, revealing a treasure.Follow the walkway to a series of red beams ahead you can use to reach an open window. Once through, climb up a couple of furniture pieces inside to an awning, then climb up to another section via the large crack in the wall. Now climb along the bricks, leading into a room containing a puzzle. Inside this room, you'll find four objects along the left wall, each corresponding to one of the paintings in the room. You'll have to move the four objects onto the switch in front of the respective painting. Thankfully, your handy diary shows which shape goes with which painting. Or you can just consult this list: *Bird: Cone *Green Tiger: Hemisphere *Dragon: Sphere *Lion: Cube With all four objects in the proper place, you'll have to solve the second part of the puzzle. This time, a wheel with a symbol appears beneath each painting. This wheel can be rotated to display one of six symbols—you have to find the one that matches each painting. For this one, it's best to consult your journal (or the pictures of it below). You want to match the color of the creature (listed below) with that of the shape of the same color. Once you figured out the shape, spin the wheel below that creature's painting until it's selected. Although there are six symbols displayed in your book, you can ignore the black and blue ones, as they don't correspond to anything. Here's what the rest correlate to: *Bird: Red *Green Tiger: Green *Dragon: White *Lion: Yellow With the puzzle solved, a window will open above. Climb up to it via the column directly beneath it. Once outside, ride the zip line on the right into a building, jump the gap, then climb the staircase, jumping over the hole halfway. At the exit, grab hold of the red beam along the wall, and follow it to some bricks that you can use to climb up to the rooftop. After the cutscene, you'll regain control with Nate behind a wall for cover. Two guards will soon begin patrolling the area—stealth kill the one that sits down on that same box just after the far one turns away—immediately after, take cover behind the box just ahead (on the left) and wait for the second guard to approach for another stealth kill. With the first two guards down, it's best to climb the stairs on the right up to a high walkway. Be quick on the draw to take down a rocket launcher you'll encounter, then take cover on that same platform by the low wall on the right, allowing you to target the foes in the field below. Now just ahead is a stationed machine gunner that you'll want to sneak up on from behind. To do so, drop down when the field is clear and hug the right wall up to a section you can climb, leading right to the gunner. Once you've killed him, take control of the turret and use it to clear out a few more enemies who'll attack, mostly from the right. Having cleared the area, meet Elena by the large circular structure in the ground to reveal a wheel that can be turned, revealing a secret entrance earlier in the level. Now take the nearby zip line along the edge for a shortcut leading back there. After dropping from the zip line, leap to a platform on the left below, then climb down the ladder to the floor. Quickly seek cover behind a low wall and target the enemies coming your way from the stairs ahead, including one equipped with a shield. Once they're down, climb the stairs and take cover by the low wall at the top to target two enemies rappelling down the left wall. Subsequently, use their ropes to climb over the wall and follow the path to the secret entrance, leading underground to the next chapter (look for a second set of stairs to either side of the first at the base). Category:Chapters in Among Thieves